From Me With Love
by Pretty Boy's Girl
Summary: Nick and Tom have been in a relationship for 7 months. Nicki had some very exciting news to tell Tom and is waiting for the right moment to do so. But has she left it too late. Will Tom ever hear Nicki's news or will she have to live with not telling him. Set at the end of series 8 and continuing into series 9. Rated T to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - This is my first Waterloo Road fan fiction so please be nice! In this story Tom and Nicki got together the day she came up to Scotland and stayed together. Obviously the stuff with Nicki and Lorraine never happened (although I do ship it!) and Eve doesn't exist. Also Tom is not giving Grantly his kidney as there is another donor lined up already. Disclaimer - I do not own Waterloo Road or any of the characters in it.**

* * *

"Come on Nik we are going to be late!" Tom shouts up the stairs to me for the third time that morning. I sigh and shout back down. "OK just two more minutes." I manage to get out before the wave of nausea that had been threatening to overcome did just that. Once I had finished I wiped my mouth and flushed the loo. After giving my mouth a quick whirl of mouth wash I looked at myself in the mirror after lifting up my baggier than usual shirt and smiled. I placed my hand on the tiny tiny bump that had suddenly popped up. I was nearly ten weeks pregnant and had only found last week. Tom didn't know yet though. It had taken me this long to pluck up the courage and decide to tell him when we go away for the weekend to celebrate the start of the six week holidays. I put my shirt back down and walked downstairs where Tom was waiting. "Finally." He said with and exasperated sigh. I just rolled my eyes and hit him playfully on the arm. "Were you alright up there babe it's just I thought I heard someone being sick." He said as we walked out the door hand in hand. I looked over at him. "No I wasn't sick. Must have been the neighbours. You know what they are like with their partying!" Tom nodded obviously happy with my explanation. We both climbed into his Ford Fiesta after dumping the ridiculous amount of marking we had finished in the boot of the car.

The drive to the school was spent in a comfortable silence. Once Tom had parked the car we climbed out grabbing our stuff before walking through the playground and up to the staff room hand in hand. Our relationship was common knowledge among staff and students and although it had scared me at first that everyone knew about us nobody had kicked up a fuss about it. Once we had reached the staff room I took a seat placing my bag down and grabbing the nearest newspaper. Tom placed his bag next to mine. "Tea love?" He asked me as he was about to go and make his own. I simply smiled at him and shook my head. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked off to the kitchenette. Just as he put the kettle on Christine walked in with Simon following in tow. 'Brilliant' I thought to my self as she walked over to where the majority of us were sat and started to speak. "Morning everyone. Now some of you have already met him but let me formally introduce my new deputy, alongside Tom, Simon Lowsley." I pulled a face managing to keep my mouth shut. "Simon will be speaking to staff and students today with regards to the new timetable." Christine continued before being interrupted by the man himself. "So you can all hit the ground running next term." 'Well he wins the price for most pointless statement of the day.' I thought and judging by the looks on everyone else's faces, including Christine, they all thought the same. Christine sighed before continuing. "Quite. Which brings me to the more pressing thing. The auction tonight. All proceeds go to kidney donation trust and obviously it is going to be a special occasion so no excuses. I want every one to contribute." Audrey lent forward, clearly confused. Bless. "Contribute what exactly?" Christine rolled her eyes. "Well it's an auction so you make a pledge. Cooked dinner for two, Grow a moustache." That made me giggle. Imagine Tom with a moustache. "Do something and then we sell the pledge to the highest bidder. So all pledges to Sonya by lunchtime please and the sillier the better. It's meant to be fun." George Windsor sighed. "Are the senior management being silly too. Or is it just us plebs." I looked over at Tom. "Well I am sure Tom will pledge something won't you?" He just looked at me. "Of course and I can promise you it will be incredibly silly!" We grinned at each other. George had shut up obviously happy with that answer. Christine had walked of leaving Simon in with us. "So Mr. Lowsley what made you chose Waterloo Road." Audrey asked continuing with her knitting. God I hope I never knit. Tom turned around. He was as annoyed as me about Simon getting the job that I deserved. In fact I think it may have been him that suggest me for deputy to Christine in the first place as we all know me and her aren't exactly best friends. "The council!" All the staff giggled at his response and Simon looked pretty put out. "Not exactly Tom. I could have taken a deputy post in a leafy suburb where middle class parents are killing each other to get into the catchment area." George looked up from his paper. "Why on earth didn't you?" I was still giggling to myself. "Well I want to get home every night and feel that I've really made a difference." The whole staff room fell silent and people gave each other looks. I practically gagged and it wasn't from morning sickness. "It's true." He said defending himself. I trow my paper back on the table ready to listen to the pompous gits explanation. "Well you seemed to have warn very well no grey hairs yet." Audrey said still knitting away. He smiled. "Ah well don't be fooled. I've got a portrait in the attic. I'm actually older than you are!" He said with a weird little laugh at the end. Audrey's smile fell considerably. I had had enough of him talking and got up to walk out clearing my throat to catch Toms attention before pulling an 'I'm going to stab the guy' face at him. He just smiled at me. "You're actually first on my to do list." I heard his annoying drone from behind me. With my hormones like they are I was not at all in the mood. "Yeah" I said sharply turning around. "Yeah I want to cut through any bad feelings over the deputy job you're time will come." My face just grew more annoyed and I could see Tom looking slightly worried for the man in the background. "You reckon!" I said in an ever so slight sarcastic tone, raising my eyebrows slightly. "Yeah." I tried to turn and leave again but he touched my arm stopping me. Does this bloke actually want castrating. Nevertheless I turned around again and place my hands in my pockets waiting. Tom was defiantly looking anxious now! "Hear me out. There's a leadership course in Wales run by an ex lieutenant in the army. I think it be perfect for you!" I smiled and nodded. I needed to get out of here before I hurt this bloke! "I can have a word with Christine on your behalf!" I smiled at him sweetly before going deadpan. "I don't think so." I glanced over at Tom who shot me a sweet smile. I turned around walked out the door waiting there to calm down slightly. I could here Tom speaking. "Simon. You want to check you facts. Nicki was a captain in the army." He said before walking out and seeing me in the door frame. I looked over at him and he saw tears in my eyes. "Oh honey come here." He said pulling me into a hug that I gladly returned whilst dipping my head and snuggling into his neck. "Why are you crying this is so unlike you?" Tom said as we pulled apart. I sighed. "He just gets to me Tom and all that shit about that lieutenant. Does he think I am just some weak girl. I don't need no leadership course anyway. Sorry Tom I guess I am just hormonal at the moment. Thank you for putting up with me." He smiled and pulled me into to another hug. "Hey I am not putting up with you. I love you. PMS and all." He said giggling which caused him a slap on the arm. We heard the shrill sound of the bell and sighed. "Right I'm off. You sure your OK now?" He asked me. I smiled broadly at him. I love how much he cares about me. "I'm positive Tom I'll see you later." I placed a firm kiss on his lips before walking off towards the PRU to find Barry Barry.

* * *

**Thank You for reading. I would be eternally grateful if you would leave me a review good or constructive. Looking to update tomorrow. Maybe tonight if you are lucky and if you actually like the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Thank you for reading the first part of the story. It takes a while to get going but I have big plans for the story. Anyway here is part two. Enjoy! and leave a review!**

**As usual I don't own Waterloo Road or the characters in it**

* * *

After a brief meeting with Christine and Barry to discuss his new found place back into main stream classes and of course a quick clash with Christine I made my way back to the PRU where I have to say teaching the class minus Barry Barry and Rhiannon Salt actually resembled something almost normal.

The lunch bell had just rung and once the rabble had departed the room I was left to quickly tidy up their mess before grabbing some lunch myself. I had just finished picking up the pens from the class room floor when Tom walked in. "Nicki, I need to talk to you." I look at him and see the stern expression on his face. "Tom you look serious whats the matter?" He takes a deep breath in and runs a slightly shaking hand through his unruly hair. "Kyle Stack is back here Nicki. Christine and Simon are letting him stay. They believe that he has changed and that he wants to learn." Tom stopped talking and looked directly at me. I know I have tears in my eyes and a scared expression on my face. Kyle has terrified me ever since he punched me in the face. "Tom we have to get rid of him. He is going to hurt me again or you. Tom why are they letting him stay? How could they believe his crap?" I said desperate to stay away from him. Especially now. If he hurt me or the baby I don't know what I would do. Tom just pulled me into a hug. "He is not going to come anywhere near you baby. I'm not going to let him." I nod and calm my breathing. "I am going to talk to Christine and see what is going on exactly." Tom nods at me . "OK I will see you in the staff room afterwards. Good Luck." he says grabbing my face and giving me a passionate kiss before walking out to get some food. I finish tidying up before striding my way down to the heads office.

"What is Kyle Stack doing here." I say standing in front of her desk with my hands on my hips. Christine looks up at me. "He wants to come back to school." I pull a face showing her exactly how stupid that statement is. "I'm just waiting to speak to his probation officer to see if we should consider it." I let out a sarcastic little laugh, absolutely shocked that they are even talking about letting that boy back here. "He's not interested in school! He's not here to do his exams! Do you even now what he is capable of! He is here to cause trouble!" I could hear my northern accent coming out stronger as it always did when I got worked up. "If that is the case he'll be out on his ear." She looks back down at her work. I had a good idea exactly who was behind this. "Was this Simon's idea?!" I said looking straight at her. "No Nicki it was mine." Well I was shocked at that. Either Christine was covering for him or the women had gone utterly mad. "Look I wanted you as my deputy you know that." Great the 'I'm sorry it didn't go your way' speech. I love this one! "But Simon's here and here to stay so let's.. cut him some slack." I was angry now. God this baby was totally messing with my hormones. I walk out of the office shaking my head before I say something that costs me my job.

After taking a minute to calm down I walk into the staff room and see tom sitting there with a plate of food as well as a sandwich for me on the table. I walk in a plonk myself down on the chair next to him and sigh. "I'm guessing Christine didn't listen then." I shook my head and sighed. "It's like the women has gone completely mad with power. And to top it all off I had the whole I'm sorry Simon stole you job but grow a pair and get over it speech." Tom seethed knowing just how much I hated being patronized. "Don't hurt me over this Nicki but I think Kyle has changed. There was something different about him in my lesson. He listened and even answered questions about books with good B grade answers. Maybe she is right to give him chance." I looked at him and saw just how serious he was about this and sighed. "Maybe I was to quick to judge. I haven't even seen him class yet. I'm just a moody cow today." Tom shook his head. "You're not a moody cow honey, you're stressed. It's the end of a long term and you haven't had the easiest kids to teach. Now get that sandwich down your neck and stop whinging." I smiled at him and did as I was told.

* * *

**Thank you again for reading. Will get the third part up tonight as well as I bloody love writing this story. Remember to leave a review as it is much appreciated! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - As promised part three. This is where the main story starts. It may contain themes that some find upsetting but it's not majorly tear jerking. (I don't think!) Sorry this part is a little longer than I expected but I didn't want to split it in two.**

**As normal Waterloo Road and the characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

The rest of the day went smoothly and soon the whole school had gone home and got changed into their clothes for the evening. Tom and I had decided to stay in the English office to do some marking. The school day ended at 3.30pm giving us an hour to kill. For 30 minutes we managed to do some marking but Tom's hand kept moving further and further up my leg from where he had originally placed it on my knee. By now his hand was firmly on my upper thigh. I shot him a warning look as I moved on to the next book. He shot me a smile and continued with his work. Less than 5 minutes later he was rubbing his hand on my inside thigh getting dangerously close to my crotch. I put my pen down and looked at him, my eyebrows raised. He looked at me and shrugged his shoulders. "What I am just appreciating my gorgeous girlfriend." I smile at him. "Come here you." I said seductively wrapping my arms around his neck and crashing my lips onto his. Tom deepened the kiss instantly our tongues battling for dominance. We sat there kissing for a good 25 minutes only coming up for air when utterly necessary. Somehow I had been pulled onto his lap and was now sat there resting my forehead against his looking into his eyes and smiling. We were both panting after our heated make out session. Suddenly Christine and Simon walked into the office and for some reason Tom and I sprung apart like teenagers even though we both knew Christine was fully aware of our relationship. "Sorry to disturb you two but Kyle may have gone missing. Maggie found his bag stashed in the school house. It has his whole life inside it and we doubt that he will be leaving without it so it must be close by." We both nodded. "We'll keep an eye out for him whilst at the auction." I said after sitting back in my own chair and looking briefly at my watch. "Speaking of which we best get going most of the kids should be here by now." The other 3 teachers nodded and after packing up we walked down to the sports hall to see many kids all waiting for the action to begin.

Christine walked up the microphone and all kids and adults congregated near to it in a huddle listening intently. "Welcome everyone to the Waterloo Road end of term charity auction. Our way of welcoming back one of longest serving and most popular teachers Grantly Budgen." Cheers and claps erupted among the crowd. "Now Mr Budgen had been held up and will be with us shortly. So without further ado let me introduce you for you host for this evening Mr. Kevin Chalk and the man with the gabble Connor Mulgrew." More claps and cheers were emitted before it all went quiet and the auction began. After many pledges from students such as maths homework help, fitness sessions and massages complete with oils we were rudely interrupted by an hysterical Rhiannon Salt. "Why are none of you doing anything! We all need to be out looking for Kyle!" She shouted before running of in tears. Christine followed her with Simon in tow. They stopped at Tom telling him that they are going to go and calm Rhiannon down and hear what she has to say about the whole situation. Tom nodded and offered to go and look for Kyle. After the nod of approval he turned to me. "I have to find him. He's a good kid at heart. He needs this second chance Nicki you have to understand that." I nodded, I understood what he was doing but had a niggling feeling in my gut. Choosing to ignore it and carry on. "I know, I understand love I do but please, please just be careful. I don't know if I could live without you. I love you so much Tom." He kisses me deeply. "I love you too baby. I'll be back soon I promise." I nod as he gives me one last kiss before leaving at the back of the room. I Turn around and continue to watch the auction unfold.

After the last pledge, which happened be Tom's offer of having the chance to run the football team for the day, the kids began to chat among themselves loudly. The minute everybody saw Maggie pushing Grantly into the room everybody went silent and waited for him to join Kevin and Connor on stage. "Here he is ladies and gentlemen our guest of honor Mr. Grantly Budgen." The amount of cheering and applause that was in the room was incredible. It was obvious the amount of love these people had for Budgen and quite frankly it was nearly overwhelming. Harley and Lulu made their way onto the stage to make their speeches bout Grantly. "I know Mr. Budgen can seem a bit miserable in class but at the school house we've seen a whole new side to him. He even taught me poker." Harley said giggling "And he taught me about wine." Lulu interrupted causing everyone to laugh. "And he taught me the accumulators on horses!" Kevin added for good measure. "Speech, Speech." Everyone including me started to chant. "I must confess to feeling some what overwhelmed. Which I think may partly be due to the medication I am currently pumped up on. But I would like to take this opportunity to thank all of you for your generosity and kindness. I would also like to thank the kind young man who is giving me a kidney. I would name this hero but he asked I keep his identity to myself." We were all clapping and smiling again at the fact Grantly was going to get better and hopefully grace the corridors of Waterloo Road with his charming presence once more. After a long applause we let the kids do their own thing for the minute. "Can I have your attention please." Kevin said coming up the the mic once more. "All the money has been counted and together we have managed to raised a grand total of £473.41." The clapping started up again as the kids were proud of what they had achieved together as a team. Christine said her thank yous to us all before leaving the stage. Grantly had been given his DVD player and all the kids were waiting for the next part of the evening. As were the staff. I walked over to Christine wondering if she had any news. "Wheres Tom isn't supposed to be setting up the fireworks?" Christine thought. "I think he is still looking for Kyle.." I was worried, he had been one for quite a long time now. "Oh. Do you want me to get on with it?" I asked her wanting to help. "Yeah that would be great. Um I'll bring everyone out in a minute." I nodded walking away "Alright."

10 minutes later and I had finished setting up the fireworks. George and Christine had let the excited kids outside trying to get them to shut up. Rhiannon came out and instantly saw Kyle stood on the edge of the roof. "Kyle! KYLE!" I heard her screaming and start to run over to her "No no no." I said pulling her into a hug. "I've got to get to him! I'm the only one he'll listen to!" I continued to hold her back until I realized that Tom was up there with him. I passed a hysterical Rhiannon over to Sonya and Audrey and took a deep breath trying to keep myself from hysterics. I went and stood next to Christine and Simon my hands covering my mouth as tears brew firmly in my eyes. Christine pulled out her phone and called the police. "I'll go up there." Simon said. "Stay out of sight let Tom handle this." She said trusting Tom to know exactly what to do. Christine went back to talking on her phone. "We have an incident on the roof of Waterloo Road." I just stood their totally in shock. Nothing can happen to Tom he needs to know. I need him to bring up this baby with me. We all watched in silence as Tom negotiated with the confused teenager. I saw Tom gradually getting closer to the edge, my heart beating faster every time he took a step. It was like he was controlling it. I saw his had reach out and take Kyle's. But as Kyle went to walk away from the edge he slipped forward on the wet surface of the roof spinning round causing Tom to get closer to the edge and loose his balance. That's the moment my heart stopped beating.

Tom had fallen over the edge and was now widely flailing his arms as he plummeted towards the ground. He fell right in front of Christine and I with a heavy thud. I just stood there breathing heavily completely paralyzed with shock and fear heavy tears streaming down my face. I vaguely remember instinct coming in and calling for an ambulance. Once it was called I moved closer to Tom. Christine had knelt down beside him holding is hand. "Stay with me Tom." She said shaking his hand. She was visibly shaken and had hot tears streaming onto her cheeks causing her make up to run. I looked around briefly at students and teachers holding each other in comfort. I wish Tom could comfort me but instead he was lying broken on the cold tarmac of the playground. "Kyle. It wasn't his fault." Christine smiled at how even when he was in pain he wanted to do right by the children. "That's it Tom keep talking." He swallowed before speaking again. "Nicki. I want...Nicki." Christine nodded and let go of his hand gesturing for me to go and take it before stepping back and giving us both the privacy we deserved. I knew at that moment that he wasn't going to make it. I knelt by him and grasped his hand giving it a kiss. "Tom. Listen I have to tell you something." I move my coat and scarf out of the way placing his palm flat on the slight curve on my stomach. I see his eyes widen. He obviously felt the new found roundness of my normally flay belly. "Nicki.. Is that.." I see tears in his dim eyes. He was growing weaker. I nod tears streaming down my face a slight smile on my lips at how happy he looks. I wish I had told him sooner now. Waiting was the worst idea I have ever had in my life! "That's your baby Tom. Our baby.. I'm pregnant." I say crying harder knowing that I was going to be bringing up this baby on my own. The cold wind was whipping at my face causing the tears to dry leaving a stinging sensation ever present on my cheeks. I looked down at him again. He was struggling to find a breath but still spoke to me. "I love you Nicki...So much." He took a long pause catching his breath. "I love you too Tom. With all my heart." He took another breath building up to say something. "This weekend.. I was going to...ask you..to marry me... I had a ring and everything...it was going to be...perfect" He said with a cough at the end really struggling after that sentence. I gasped crying harder than I ever thought possible. "Kiss me.. one last time Nicki.. Please!" He whispered almost inaudibly but desperation was still evident in his tone. I lent forward and pressed my lips to his. Him willing giving me his last breaths. When we pulled away his eyes were closed and the hand still placed on my belly had turned floppy. I continued to grasp his hand showering it in kisses. "I love you Tom. Always and completely."

Soon the Paramedics had arrived and rushed over immediately checking for signs of life. I saw one of the men sake their head and I knew that was it. He was gone. I vaguely remember Christine pulling me to my feet and putting an arm around my shoulder. I turned my head cried into her shoulder as they moved his broken body into a body bag and took him away. The other teachers had ferried the kids inside and were in the process of getting the shocked teenagers home. Christine still stood in the same place as we had been me still crying into her shoulder. We stood their until the ambulance and police pulled away out of the school gates. Christine pulled me away. "Come on honey let's get you in the warm." Christine said supporting me to walk over to the school.

* * *

**Well there we have it. If you liked it please leave a review and I promise to have Part 4 and possibly part 5 up by Saturday evening as I am in love with writing this story. If you have anything that you would like to see included please don't hesitate to tell me and I am sure i can add it in somewhere. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Here we go with part 4. Sorry I took me so long to upload this chapter. I took a nap after work and didn't realise the time. Also i couldn't quite capture Nicki in the way I wanted to at first. A bi thank you to all that have read this story and to NothingLeftToSayImaineDraons for taking the time to leave a review. (sorry I made you cry).  
As usual I don't own Waterloo road or any of the known characters in this story :)**

* * *

Christine guided me back into the building with hand arm around my shoulder. As we walked through the hall I looked round to see the distraught faces of many of the teenagers. All of the seeking comfort among themselves. Tom had clearly touched the lives of so many of the children here. We walked trough the dark corridors and up the stairs until we reach the heads office.

Christine had left the light on earlier so as we opened the door we were basked with the warm and comforting light. Christine sat me down on one of the chairs opposite hers and went to do something. I wasn't paying attention to what she was doing and couldn't tell you if she was talking to me or not. I was trapped in my own head reliving the fall and the last moments Tom and I had together over and over in my head. It was if the needle was stuck on the record not letting me forget any detail. I was finally broken from my thoughts when Christine put a comforting hand on my shoulder and passed a steaming mug into my hands. "Here you go a nice sugary coffee will make you feel better." She said with a weak smile. The smell of the drink in my hands soon invaded my nostrils forcing me to place my cup on the desk and make a mad dash to the nearest waste paper basket. Once I had finished emptying the contents of my stomach, and had wiped my mouth, I walked back over to the chair and plonked myself heavily into the seat. "I'm sorry." I say running a still shaky hand through my wind mussed hair. "That's OK it's probably just the shock of it all Nicki. It's to be expected." I shook my head. "No it's not the shock Christine." I say feeling the tears brew in my eyes and taking a deep breath to try and calm myself down. "It's the smell of the coffee." Christine looked confused. "Sorry Nicki I thought you liked coffee." I sighed. I knew I was going to have to tell her at some stage. "I'm pregnant." I didn't think I had any tears left to cry but soon enough they were steaming freely down my cheeks.

Christine's face had a shocked expression on it. I was sat there trying to no avail to stop these tears from falling. Christine passed me a tissue that I gladly took to attempt to dry my eyes with. A couple of minutes later I had managed to stop crying and calm myself down. "Thank you." I said to Christine gesturing to the tissue I held in my hand. She smiled softly. "The least I could do. So how far along are you?" I manage to put a smile on my face and start to rub my ever so slightly rounded stomach with one of my hands. A habit I have seemed to of picked up quite quickly. "Exactly ten weeks." She smiles at me again. "I am guessing that the baby is Tom's." I nod tears forming at the mention of his name and the baby but I successfully managed to stop them from falling. Christine sighed and spoke again. "Did he know about the baby Nicki." I nodded. "I think so. I told as he was laying there on the ground. He looked so happy when he found out even in his weakened state. We were going away at the weekend to celebrate the summer holidays. We booked a little cottage in Ireland to stay in. I was going to cook him dinner and tell him then. I wanted it to be perfect and now thanks to my own cowardliness and selfish nature he only knew about the existence of his child for no more than 5 minutes. God what sort of a woman am I!" I said thumping my hand on the table in frustration. Christine spoke calmly. "An upset one right now. You need to calm down Nicki. Think of the baby. Getting worked up is not going to help either of you right now" I nodded taking some deep breaths and rubbing my stomach again. "He was going to propose to me as well. He told me whilst laying on the ground. Apparently he has the ring and everything. Life must really want to screw me over! Just as I was happy and settled I loose the only man who I have ever loved and I am bringing his child into this world all on my own. I can't do it without him Christine! How the hell can I bring up this baby without Tom?" I ask her needing advice and assurance. She got of the chair and crouched down in front of me and took both of my hands in hers. "Listen to me Nicki. You can do this and Tom will be looking over you. Your baby is going to be so lucky to have a strong and loving person like you as their mother. And if I can manage to bring up a child you can!" She said smiling causing me to giggle slightly before my face dropped again. "But what to I tell it when he asks where daddy is?" I say the odd tear falling out of my eye. Christine sighs and squeezes my hands. "You tell him the truth Nicki. That their daddy was a brave man and died trying to save somebody else. Tell him that although their daddy may never of met him he loved them so much and was proud of everything he does with his life." Christine said having to stop herself from crying. This women in front of her had tough times a head but if anybody could manage it she could she thought to herself. I release myself from her hands and run mine over my face. "Your right Christine thank you." I smile Christine gets to her feet and sits back at her desk. "So you think it's a boy then?" She asked me smiling slightly. I smile and look down at my stomach. "I dunno it's just a feeling I guess." Shrugging my shoulders not really knowing why I had reffered to the baby as him. Just then I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I fish it out to check the caller to see if it was any one important. I really was not in the mood for talking to anyone right now. I looked down at the screen and feel my heart sink into my stomach as I swipe the screen to answer. "Josh.."

* * *

**I'm still not mad about this chapter but as this is the 4th rewrite I think it is as good as it is going too get. Next part is shorter and is hopefully going to be up soon. Pleas leave me a review as I would love to hear what you think about the story so far (the good and the bad!). I don't know how far I am going to go with this story as it depends on how many of you are actually reading and enjoying but i will continue to write until you get bored! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here is the fifth part of this story. I could of put it in the last chapter but I feel the conversation between Josh and Nicki needed to stand out. Thank you for your continued support by reading this story and remember to leave a review if you have time! Enjoy :)  
I don't own Waterloo Road or any of the known characters**

* * *

"Josh.." I speak dreading the impending phone conversation. "Nicki please tell me that this is some kind of joke. Why is there some many Facebook posts saying R.I.P Mr. Clarkson. This has to be somebody playing a prank. It just.." He was really scared I could tell by his tone. "Josh you need to calm down mate. Don't get worked up." I hear him taking some deep breaths and eventually his breathing sounds like it is normal again. "OK. I'm calm now. Nicki tell me." I take a deep breath. This was going to be far from easy. "Right Josh, Kyle Stack turned up at Waterloo Road today. He has finished his time and genuinely looked as if he wanted to learn and get his exams. He was actually having a really successful day until another sixth former took the mick out of him causing him to lash out and run. Maggie found a bag of all his belongings at the school house so we knew he had to be nearby. He wouldn't leave without it. During the auction a frantic pupil came in shouting about how we needed to find him. Your dad went to search the school and grounds to see if he was near by. Anyway about 20 minutes had past and the auction and speeches had all finished. Your dad still wasn't back and was supposed to be setting up fireworks as a treat for the kids. I went to do it for him and soon all of the kids were coming outside. Someone noticed Kyle was up on the roof of the school standing right at the edge and your dad was there with him. He had managed to talk Kyle out of jumping and had taken hold of Kyle's hand to lead him back to safety. But the roof was wet. Kyle slipped and spun round to save himself causing your dad to get close to the edge. He lost his balance. Kyle tried to help him but it was too late. He fell of the roof. He's dead Josh. I am so so sorry." All I could hear at the other end was hysterical crying and sobbing. "I know you're devastated Josh we all are but please don't do anything stupid mate." I said fearing that the grief may worsen his schizophrenia. I heard him try to stop the crying before talking again. "I'm coming to Scotland now Nicki. I need to see him and help you sort out funeral arrangements. He would want me to step up." I smile at the young adults mature attitude. "Thank you Josh but please don't travel until tomorrow. It would be too dangerous to drive up now your still confused about everything, Have a good nights sleep first to attempt to clear your head and then come and see us. I will have your room ready and waiting." I heard him sniffing slightly before answering. "Thank you Nicki. See you soon." I sigh wanting to tell him about the baby. "Josh one last thing. Tom has left me with something special. I'm pregnant Josh. You're going to be a big brother." I heard him make an elated noise. "Nicki that's fantastic. I bet dad was so excited. He loved you so much you know Nicki. He told me about proposing this weekend. He wanted to know if I was OK with it. He said that he had finally found who he was looking for." I could her the slight smile evident in his tone. Hearing about the proposal took me back to seeing him laying helplessly taking his last breaths. I sobbed loudly. "Oh Nicki sorry for upsetting you!" Josh apologised. He was so much like Tom. "It's not your fault. I have to go now Josh. Please stay safe and don't be alone tonight mate. Your going to be very upset the minute I hang up. I grantee it." I knew the news hadn't fully sunk in yet but when he was alone it would hit him...hard. "OK. Take care Nicki." I smiled "And you. Bye." I hung up and pocketed my phone running a hand through my hair.

"Well done." Christine said to me as I hung up. I shoot her a sad smile. "Nicki we should really be getting home. Do you want a lift back to Tom's place." I shake my head and let more tears fall from my eyes. "I can't go back their. Not tonight. Not alone." I continue to shake my head crying at thought of going back to an empty house filled with all of Tom's things. She stands me up and hugs me tight. "It's OK Nicki. I have a spare room you can crash at my place. I know were not particularly friends but I can't stand to see you alone tonight in this state. Connor won't mind and I can find you some spare clothes." I sniff and nod. "Thank you Christine I would really like that." She nodded and we walked out of the office together and picking up Connor, who gave me a smile and a supportive shoulder squeeze, before heading to Christine's house for the night.

* * *

**I hope I managed to do the conversation between Nicki and Josh justice I really didn't know how to make them react. As for Nicki and Christine. I think a good friendship may be on the cards. (In this story anyway!) Next update should be tomorrow depending on how quickly I manage to do my homework that's due on Monday! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - Sorry it has taken me this long to update. I have been swamped with work recently. Gotta love being in year 11. I am currently writing this when I should be cramming for tomorrows maths exam but I don't actually care what grade I get as I already have an A in maths as I took it last year. I am sitting the WORLDS most pointless retake ever. Anyway on a happier note thank you all SO much for the lovely reviews. All of them were so lovely and I am really glad you are all loving the story.  
As normal I don't own Waterloo Road or the characters!**

* * *

I awoke slowly the next morning. Something felt different - odd even. I rolled over as I always do to cuddle up to Tom only to find that the bed was empty. I open my bleary eyes and realised that I was not in our room and most certainly not in our bed. My initial thought was that I had done something awful and cheated on Tom. Panicking slightly I looked under the covers to reveal, to my relief, that I was fully clothed but the clothes I were currently wearing were not mine. Then realisation washed over me like a wave. The memories of last night came flooding back like somebody had suddenly opened a gate. Kyle on the roof. Tom helping him. Tom laying on the floor. Me telling him about the baby. Tom looking so happy before taking his last breath. Him being taken away in a body bag. Christine comforting me and the hardest bit of all explaining to Josh that his father was dead. I remember then that Christine had offered to take me home and a bed for the night. I sit up against the head board and look around the room. I had been in too much of a state to take much notice of it last night. I had literally fallen into bed and cried myself to sleep. It was a medium sized room with a double bed that I was currently occupying in the middle. Two matching bedside tables either side. On one wall was a full length mirror. On the wall closest to the foot of the bed there was a large window currently covered by a closed blind which was stopping the morning sun light streaming through the window. On the wall next to me was a wardrobe and on the wall on which the headboard was resting was the door. After a quick stretch I climbed out of my duvet cocoon and walked over to the full length mirror. Christine had lent me a pair of pajama bottoms as well as tight fitting vest top to sleep in. I stood to the side and checked out my profile. My stomach really had filled out in the past week. Was I supposed to be this big this early? I stroked the small bump and gave it a small pat for reasons I don't know why. I decided that my next mission was to go and find some food. It was true what they say about eating for two! I open the white bedroom door slowly trying not to make too much noise in case Connor was still sleeping. He was a teenage boy after all. I walked across the landing past three closed doors. I walked down the carpeted stairs and heard moving around. I moved towards the noise hoping to find that the source of it was coming from the kitchen. I walked through an open door way to see Christine making two cups of tea on the kitchen counter. She must of heard me enter as she turned around to see who was standing there. She shoot me a sympathetic smile before speaking. "Hey. How'd you sleep?" I ran a hand through my hair. "Fine thank you. Think I may have cried myself into exhaustion." Christine shot me another sympathetic look and turned around to finish making the tea. "She gestured for me to come and take one. I walked over to her and took the tea from her nodding my thanks before taking a sip.

There was a long silence as both of us let the tea work it's magic on our tired bodies and minds. Christine was the one to break the silence. "Don't take this the wrong way but that is quite the bump you have for 10 weeks." I put one hand on my stomach and looked down. "I know. I don't think I am supposed to be this big this early on. Do you think there's something wrong with the baby. Oh god..." Nicki said her voice cracking. Christine placed down her now empty mug down and placed one hand on my shoulder and the other on my bump. "Nicki I am sure the baby is completely fine. OK. I'm sure you either got the dates mixed up or maybe you have just popped early. It happened to a lot of people." I nodded and Christine took her hands away from me. "Your right. I'm just worried I guess. I have already lost one loved one in the last 24 hours. I wouldn't know what to do with myself if anything happened to the baby. It's a part of Tom and I need it to be OK. " I shook my head tears visibly smarting in my eyes. Christine sighed. "Hey none of that Nicki. I know that this baby is going to be fine. She has to inherit some of you stubbornness! And I know you are going to be an excellent mother to this baby. Call it mothers intuition." We both laughed. I wiped away the few tears that I hadn't managed to stop from falling. I quickly downed the rest of my tea before looking at the clock on the wall behind me. 11 am. No wonder I was starting to get really hungry. "Christine would it be possible to have some breakfast." Christine nodded. "Sure. I'll put some toast on. Is that OK?" She asked be walking over to the bread bin. I nodded. "That's perfect thank you."

"Are you sure you going to be OK?" Christine asked as she parked the car on the drive way of Tom's house. I nodded. "I'll be fine honestly. I just need to keep busy." Christine nodded. "If your sure." I smiled. "I am. Thank you for everything Christine. I know we haven't exactly been best friends but I really appreciated all you have done for me these last 24 hours. I will email you with the details of the funeral nearer the time." I said opening the door and getting out of the car waving at Christine as I unlock the front door and step inside. I closed the door behind me and sighed. This was going to be much harder than expected. I took my coat of and hung it on the hook next to where Tom's coat should of been. I placed the keys on the sideboard by the door. I looked at my watch. 1 pm. Josh was going to be here in half an hour. I went a grabbed a clean set of sheets from the linen cupboard and walked upstairs into the spare room. 15 minutes later and I had tidied up and made the bed. I sat on the edge of the bed and fell into my own thoughts. The house was too quiet without Tom to talk to. Almost a spooky feel to the atmosphere. I sighed and stood up. I had to face the room sometime. I walked out of the spare room and closed the door behind me before walking over to the door which lead to our bedroom. I had been left ajar from when we had left in a rush yesterday morning. I took a deep breath my hand on the door handle calming myself before I pushed the door open. I was immediately hit with the smell of Tom's favourite aftershave. I looked around. A few of his shirts were sprawled across the floor from where he hadn't put them in the washing basket and ties flung haphazardly over the mirror where he couldn't decide which colour to go with. Something I was constantly moaning to him about. I looked over to the dresser where something caught my eye. I walked over and picked up the heavy silver photo frame. Inside was a photo of Tom and I a week after we had gotten together. We had taken a walk during our lunch hour and ended up sitting by the sea front. It was a windy day even for Scotland. A dog walker had seen us sitting there smiling broadly, my head rested on Tom's shoulder and offered to take a photo. We had decided to have it printed off and framed even though our noses were red and my hair was blowing in my face. A tear rolled down my cheek. We looked so happy, so in love. Just then I heard the door knock. I placed a kiss onto Tom's face and placed the photo back down pride of place on the dresser.

"So how are you holding up?" I asked Josh. He had arrived 15 minutes ago after greetings and making us both a cup of tea we had sat down in the living room. He shrugged his shoulders. "OK I guess. I just don't know how or what to feel. Is that wrong?" He looked at me worry clear on his face. I shook my head. "It's normal to feel numb Josh. You have just lost your father you are not going to know how you feel for a while. But I want you to know that I will be there for you. Your dad would want me to make sure that you were OK. You are and always will be his boy. He thought the world of you." I smiled remembering the many times he would talk about Josh and how proud of him he was all the time with that silly goofy grin plastered onto his face." Josh smiled too. "I know. I loved him so much even if he was a bit of a douche when I first lived with him. He loved you as well Nicki. And I mean seriously love you Nicki. I have never seen him so upset as when he was when you decided you weren't going to Scotland with Micheal. Anyone would of thought that his world had ended. When you turned up in Scotland and got together he rang me telling me how happy it was you were finally together." I smiled. I was overjoyed too. I had missed him so much when we were apart. He was part of the reason that I had even considered the job up in Scotland. I sighed. "So. The funeral. What would he want..." Josh said wanting to give Tom a proper send off. Something that he would be proud of.

**Sorry if this wasn't as good as the first 5 parts. I am under a load of pressure recently and just wanted to give all you lovely people something else to read as you have been so complementary about my writing so far. As always leave as a review if you liked it and thank you for reading! I have also planned this story out and all going well it should have a total of 30 chapters. Providing you like it and I write it! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - Wow! I never ever thought when I started writing this story it would actually be read and enjoyed by you lot. Seriously I can not thank you enough for all of your follows, favorites and reviews - I read every single one of them and I am so glad you all take the time to write me such supportive and encouraging messages. Anyway before you need a sick bucket! On with the seventh. **

**As per I don't own Waterloo Road or any notable characters or dialogue!**

* * *

I rolled over and hit around trying to find the snooze button on my alarm clock. The day that I had been dreading for a while now had finally arrived. Today was the day that I had to say my final goodbye to Tom. Planning the funeral had not been easy and I was glad that Josh had stayed up with me for the week to help with the planning and to just be there for general support. Josh had grown into a great man. He was kind and caring, just like his father had been. He had to head back down to London last Saturday as he had to get back to working. When he left was when the lack of Tom's presence in the house had finally hit me. And it hit pretty hard. It was too quiet, too clean and just too empty without him around. I didn't like being on my own and it was certainly taking some getting used too. I missed seeing him around the house with his feet up on various bits of furniture. I missed him making me a cup of tea in the morning. I missed snuggling up to him when I was sad of tired. I missed his kisses as we sat watching mind numbing TV. I even missed having to nag him about leaving his things laying around. After mulling things over in my head for a further 5 minutes I decided I had best get up and start to get ready.

After a strong cup of tea and piece of dry toast, the only thing I was able to stomach in the mornings, I went for a long hot shower. After washing and drying my short dark hair I walked over to the wardrobe to find something to wear. It was a fairly hot day in the middle of July. Tom's favourite kind of weather I thought to my self smiling. After routing through my wardrobe I finally decided to wear a short sleeved black t-shirt and a pair of plain black trousers. I pulled them off the hangers and dumped them onto the bed before going over to my underwear draw and picking out a simple pair of cotton pants and a black t-shirt bra. I pulled on my under wear and went and stood in front of the mirror. My breasts were all but spilling from the cups of my bra. I reckon I must have gone up a cup size already despite being only 12 weeks pregnant. I looked down at my belly which I still think was unusually large for this stage in the pregnancy. I had a scan booked for later this afternoon so I guess we will find out what is happening then. I stroke my belly praying that everything is OK with the baby. I need it to be alright. I finished looking at the toll pregnancy was already taking on my body and finished getting dressed. My top was much tighter than it usual was but that wasn't what bothered me. The fact that my trousers, which I normally had to wear a belt with to keep them in place, where straining to stay done up was more worrying. Nobody apart from Christine and Josh knew about the baby and I guess I won't exactly have to tell them after today. I looked over at the clock and saw it was 10.45 pm. I had to leave now if I wanted to turn up on time. I quickly pulled my most comfortable boots on as well as grabbing one of my signature blazers from the wardrobe before running downstairs and into the Tom's car. Driving his car had been something that I had done subconsciously ever since going to pick it up from the school car park. I guess it just made me feel closer to him. I had actually gone and put my car up for sale knowing that I wouldn't have the heart to sell Tom's.

After a ten minute drive I parked the car in the church car park. I could already see that many of Tom's friends and colleagues had began arriving. Taking a deep breath I opened the car door and climbed out before locking it and walking over to where the group of people were standing by the entrance to the church. Walking over slowly I could feel there eyes become trained on me. Knowing that is was time to go inside for the surface was a small mercy. I couldn't face the questions yet. I needed to get my head around what the hell I was going to say. Everybody started to file into the church as I walked over obviously realizing the time. I stopped as I reached the door way and looked around. I could see Christine, Audrey, Maggie, Grantly, George, Sian and Chalky as well as the few of Tom's family members that he was still in contact with all sat in their seats looking miserable. Even Micheal and Lorraine had decided to turn up. They must have heard the door close behind me as they turned around and all shot me the same sympathetic smile. Josh had stood up from where he was sitting at the front and walked over to me, pulling me into a tight hug and walking with me down to where I was supposed to be sat. I was glad that we had decided to invite the pupils to say goodbye as Tom had truly touched many of their lives as he had mine. Soon the vicar was talking and the service was underway.

By the time we were all heading outside to see the coffin lowered there was not a dry eye in the house. There were some incredibly emotional readings given by Josh, Te football team and Me. Well, Christine had to read what I had written as the minute I went to speak I broke down. The students looked shocked by this. To them I was the big, strong, no nonsense ex - army teacher. A facade I wish I was able to hold now. Students were comforting each other as were teachers and Tom's family. Josh had stood by me the whole time. Once the coffin had been lowered and the final things said various guests had began to depart. I didn't want to organise a wake. It was something I never really liked and a knew Tom felt the same. Most people had gone apart from Christine, Chalky, Micheal, Lorraine, Sian, Josh and myself. "I know. Why don't we head down the the usual place. Have a drink in Tom's memory." Micheal said smiling. I heard various mumbles of agreement from the men and Lorraine before they headed off to their cars together. I just stood their looking at the grave stone. Heavy tears were cascading out of my eyes. I felt a hand on each of my shoulders a turned around to see Christine and Sian, both looking fairly rough, looking at me. "You coming for that drink Nikki." Sian asked me clearly not noticing my bump. I shook my head "I'm not drinking at the moment." I said quietly, placing a hand on my bump and rubbing it. She looked down and it clicked. "Oh Nikki. I am sorry. I didn't realise. Is it Tom's baby?" I nod tears falling faster at the mention of his name. "Come here Nikki." She said pulling me into a hug as I wept into her shoulder. A few minutes later and I pulled away wiping the remains of tears from my face a taking a deep breath. I looked at my watch. I had to be at the hospital in half and hour. "Sorry ladies but I am going to have to go. I have a scan in 30 minutes and I can't miss it." Both women nodded looking ever so slightly concerned. Christine broke the silence that had fallen. "Are you going alone Nikki? Do you want one of us to come?" Worry evident in her voice. I shook my head. "Thank you for the offer but I want to do this alone. This would have been Tom's first time seeing the baby and I don't want to replace him." Both women nodded understanding my reasons for going alone before pulling me into a hug and wishing me luck. I said a tearful goodbye to Sian as she had to get going back to home. "and Nikki ring me if you ever need anything. I know I am miles away but I want to help you. You're a good friend to me as was Tom." I nod promising to do so before getting into my car and driving off to the hospital.

25 minutes later and I was sat in an uncomfortable plastic chair. There where 3 other mothers around me. All with sizable bumps and partners by their sides grinning wildly at the prospect of seeing the child. I self consciously put a hand on my bump dreading what these other mothers where thinking. I was soon broken from my thought by a voice calling my name. I stood up and grabbed my bag before following the friendly nurse into the room. Once inside I took a seat. " So Nikki you are here for your 12 week scan correct." I keep silent and nod my head. "Brilliant. Now we have all your information from last time so we can get right on with the scan. If you wouldn't mind lying on the bed for me and lifting up your top so we have access to your belly." I did as I was told and lifted up my shirt. The nurse got up from her computer screen set about collecting the equipment. "I couldn't help but notice on your form it says you have a partner. Is he not here today?" I bit my lip, my eyes watering slightly. I knew I was going to have to answer this question and ones similar at some stage. "He um... He passed away a couple of weeks ago." I said, my voice barely above a whisper. The nurse stopped what she was doing and looked at me. "Oh honey I am so sorry for asking." I shot her smile showing her I didn't mind. She carried on getting what she needed in an awkward silence before wheeling the stuff over to where she wanted it. She put on her gloves. "Well that is quite a large bump for 12 weeks. Are you sure the dates were right." I nodded. "Positive. We were always careful. There was only one time that we didn't use protection." The nurse nodded. After having a feel of my bump she picked up the gel. "Sorry, it's a bit cold." She warned but I still winced as it landed on my belly. She got the scanner and began moving it around. All was looking to be OK until she hovered on one spot before moving it to another on the other side of my stomach. She repeated the action a few more times before putting the scanner down and taking of her gloves. "Just lay there a minute love. I need to get a doctor to confirm something." She exited the room and I panicked. There has to be something wrong with the baby. Why else would she need a doctor? Was it going to live? I couldn't lose it. My breathing had quickened up just as the nurse re entered the room with a doctor in tow. She must of seen my panicked expression and faster breathing and put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't panic lass. This is just standard procedure." I nodded not feeling any more relaxed at all. The doctor quickly put some gloves on and picked up the scanner before moving it around like the nurse had done. After few tense moments I saw him turn the screen around. "Congratulations are in order Miss. Boston. It looks as if there is not just one healthy baby in there." He said pointing at the blob on the screen which was my baby. I smiled slightly seeing the baby. "But two." He said moving the scanner around to the other side of my belly to where there was most certainly a second slightly smaller blob. "You are carrying a healthy set of twins Miss. Boston. Congratulations." He said smiling as he passed me a print out of each baby. I took the pictures and stared at them opened mouthed. Twins. What was I going to do now!

* * *

**There we go. Sorry it had taken me so long to update. I feel terrible about it.I have just had the most crazy two weeks with maths exams, playing at the Royal Albert Hall and travelling 300 miles for a 50th birthday party. I am hoping to have a regular update day now that life has calmed down a bit! Thank you for reading and drop a review!**


End file.
